deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galacta Knight vs Dark Gaia
' Dark Galacta (Dedede).png|Emporer Dedede ' 'Description' Kirby vs Sonic the hedgehog! Which powerful villain will win? 'Intro' Necro: Power. Many strive to get it, but few obtain it. Unless you're one of these two. Vrokorta: Dark Gaia, the planetary monster. Necro: Who are you? And where is Mercer? Vrokorta: He's out sick today, so I'll be covering for him today, and I'll be covering Dark Gaia. Necro: Okay, and Galacta Knight, (I guess.) The most powerful warrior in the Galaxy. Vrokorta: He's Necro and I'm Vrokorta and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. 'Galacta Knight travels through time for a DEATH BATTLE' Necro: Hey Vrok, what happens when you add a mysterious backstory a hot pink lance and shield and a badass mask? Vrokorta: What? Necro: You get the "most powerful warrior in the galaxy," Galacta Knight. Vrokorta: He really doesn't have a backstory?' ' Necro: Nope. Anyway, let's get on to his weapons. Vrokorta: Galacta Knight is most known for his hot pink lance and shield, both of which are capable of firing laser blasts. Necro: Galacta Knight's wings allow him to, well fly. Unlike other, characters *Cough*Cough* Pit. Vrokorta: Well, Galacta Knight has a form of elemental control, like his ability to summon pillars of fire and lightning just by stabbing the ground with his lance. Necro: Galacta is able to easily slice through dimensions and reality with a single slash of his lance, and this brings up one of his most powerful attacks, Dimensional Rift Laser is when Galacta Knight slices through a dimension and releases a massive laser on his foe. Luckily for all of us squishy humans and other living things, the rifts close up on their own without outside help. Vrokorta: He can also use the Mach Tornado, which is one of Meta Knight's signature moves, in which he spins around really fast and a tornado forms around him for a few seconds. Necro: The Knight Beam is basically a a bunch of sword shaped lasers that Galacta Knight can shoot at you in groups of anywhere from three to eighteen at one time. Vorkota: Galacta knight can also use the revolution beam,a lasre which he uses to sweep acroos the area,leaving destruction in its wake. Necro: when things get even more intense Galacta knight can enter the no restarints form, a From in which galacta knight accesses his full power. In this form his mere presence shook the universe. Vorkota: Galacta knight has one shot the star dream, fought and defeated meta knight, and then fought on par with meta knight and kirby at the same time, and even rivled void termina in power. Necro: Not to mention, he's cute as all get out. But even as powerfl and cute as he is, Galacta Knight is far from perfect. He has a terrible track record, he can lose control over his power and he holds back at the start of the fight. Vorkota: But overall, Galacta knight is a powerful warrior and he is not one to mess with. Galacta Knight: No quote. 'Dark Gaia awakens for a DEATH BATTLE!' Vrokorta: This is, like, the 4th time I've analysed Dark Gaia. Necro: For real? Vrokorta: Yeh. Anyways, Dark Gaia is a primordial being, meaning that he's existed since the beginning of time. It's speculated by Professor Pickle that the Earth created him & his light counterpart, Light Gaia, to maintain a balance in the world. Dark Gaia embodies darkness & destruction, while Light Gaia embodies light & rebirth. Necro: Dark Gaia spends millions of years sleeping within the planet's core as he gathers power from the negative energies of the planet. Heh, when you consider characters like Chaos & Shadow, he's probably got a lot to feed off of. Once he's gathered enough energy, he emerges from the planet & attempts to destroy it. However, at the same time, Light Gaia awakens to stop him, repairing the planet & sealing Dark Gaia back inside the core alongside himself, leaving them both to develop over millions of years again. Vrokorta: Things went a little off in the present though. Dr. Eggman learned about Dark Gaia, & wanted to use his powers to fuel his exploits. Necro: Eggmanland, cause the genius scientist just wants to make an amusement park. Vrokorta: He probably had other plans afterwards, like he did in Sonic Colors. So Eggman's plan was simple, but somewhat over complicated. He sent the Egg Fleet into space to lure Sonic to his location, got him to go Super, & used his new invention to extract the Chaos Emeralds from his body and harness their negative energy to awaken Dark Gaia prematurely. Eggy goes to some great lengths I'll tell ya. Necro: This early awakening didn't go well for Dark Gaia, as it caused his energy based body to disperse across the planet, forcing him to have to reform. He had a great way to do this though. By turning his energy into independent monsters, he was able to come together & reform his body with some help from Eggman. Vrokorta: By the end of Sonic Unleashed, Dark Gaia had regained his kaiju sized physical form. Fortunately for Sonic & the rest of the planet, Light Gaia finally managed to regain his full power as well, & the two had an epic battle. Necro: With his size, Dark Gaia's no slouch in power. Since Dark Gaia has no confirmed height, Vrokorta took the liberty of comparing him to Sonic to find out how big he really is. Vrokorta: By scaling Sonic to Dark Gaia's eye, then scaling his eye to the rest of his body, I found him to be roughly 325 meters tall. That's taller than Godzilla Earth, the largest version of Godzilla to date. Necro: And that's not all. Dark Gaia has an assortment of abilities at his back. He can create & control darkness on a planetary scale, manipulate energy in a number of ways, resist intense heat like that from the Earth's core (which is 10,800 degrees Fahrenheit, hotter than the Sun), fight well at close range, create force fields, and use his tentacles to vary his attack patterns. He can even influence the minds of weaker beings so that they feel dread or fear, thus empowering Dark Gaia through their negative energy. Vrokorta: With abilities like these, Dark Gaia proved to be a formidable foe, but these strengths ultimately weren't enough to give him the win against the combined might of Sonic & Light Gaia. However, those two didn't know that Dark Gaia hadn't reached the peak of his power. With a little more negative energy to fuel him, Dark Gaia attained his perfect form. Necro: Wow, he's actually disgusting. Vrokorta: Personally, I found his reveal to be EPIC. With the six arms, the seven eyes, the green blood & his nasty tongues. Easily the best of any Sonic boss. Necro: ... okay. In this form, Dark Gaia's perfected all his abilities, & easily exceeds the strength of his previous form. He can create larger & stronger force fields, attack MUCH faster, use telekinesis to hurl rocks & magma at foes, throw electric orbs that paralyze enemies, & he's really good at keeping focus apparently. Vrokorta: In this form, Dark Gaia was able to hold his own against Light Gaia, AND Super Sonic. He can even deal physical harm to the latter, who's often believed to be invincible, & Super Sonic fights enemies who can destroy & consume time & space. Necro: You're not saying Dark Gaia scales to that are you? Vrokorta: Well... probably not, but he has other feats that display his strength. Like when he fractured Earth before being anywhere near his full power. By calculating the kinetic energy of these continents, we find that the strength required to fracture Earth like this would require 7.2 Yottatons. Vrokorta: On top of that, he's no doubt superior to the Wisps from Sonic Lost World. Nega Wisps are capable of creating black holes with a strength of over 27,000 Yottatons. He's also most likely stronger than any of Eggman's previous creations, like the Final Egg Blaster, which blew up a cluster of stars. Assuming that this star cluster is similar to the Hyadese Star Cluster, to destroy the entire thing would require over 5x10^14 Foes. And to top all this off, Eggman has said that Dark Gaia has limitless power. This might sound ludicrous at first, but I gave it some thought. Dark Gaia gets his power from negative energy, & there's no reason to think there's a limit to how strong he gets from doing so, especially since Eggman said he's limitless. So, I've come to the conclusion that Dark Gaia can continue to grow in strength as long as he has negative energy to absorb. This makes sense since it explains why Dark Gaia was able to fight characters empowered by Chaos Emeralds, which also have limitless power (albeit, their full power can only be used by harnessing their positive energy, but Sonic & Light Gaia definitely would've been doing that). The potential for limitless power here could blow all his other feats right out of the water, besides possibly scaling to 4-Dimensional characters. Necro: Now that's a lot of power, but what about his speed? Vrokorta: He kept up with Super Sonic. In Sonic Colors DS, Super Sonic flew through space so fast that the stars blurred past him in seconds. This was calculated to be 380X the speed of light, & Dark Gaia is fast enough to tag him. Necro: Jeez, & I thought giant monsters were supposed to be slow. Vrokorta: Yes, but sadly, Sonic & Light Gaia were still able to beat him. Necro: Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? Vrokorta: CAUSE ALL MY FAVORITE SONIC CHARACTERS DIE! Necro: Oh, okay. So, heedless of Dark Gaia's many strengths, he has some detrimental flaws. For starters, his giant green eyes are a major weak point. Super Sonic was able to insta-kill Dark Gaia by ramming through his middle eye. Not only that, but some of Dark Gaia's attacks can be used against him, like how his electric paralysis orbs can be knocked back at him to paralyze him instead of his opponent. His force fields can even be lowered if you defeat the tentacles that are creating them. And the slop on Vrokorta's garbage cake, Dark Gaia has almost no feats of intelligence. For the most part, he acts on instinct with no strategy whatsoever. This can be a huge issue when fighting smarter opponents like... Zavok? Vrokorta what kind of script is this? Vrokorta: *shrug* Zavok's smart. Also, Dark Gaia can guard his eyes by simply closing his eyelids, but he has to keep some open so he can, you know, SEE. But even then, he can pull off a few moves with all his eyes closed. Necro: Even with these weaknesses, Dark Gaia has proven himself to be among the strongest beings in the Sonic universe, and you certainly don't want to be on the bad side of a monster that destroys the planet for a living. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. ' Vrokorta: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Fight "Come on Chip, Dark Gaia has woken up!" "Are you sure Sonic?" "Yeah." "Do you have all of the emeralds?" "No, I only have three, shadow has the other four and he won't give them to me. What a jerk." "What can you do with three?" "I can Summon someone." "Then do it,quick!" "I'll summon Meta Knight! He can handle this!" (Uses chaos emeralds) "Uh oh." "Thats not meta knight is it?" "Nope. I have no clue who that is." "Well, he's flying right at us!!!" "Run!" (Sonic and Chip high tail it out of there.) Dark Gaia chose this exact moment to let out a roar, reveling it's presence to Galacta Knight,the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. Galacta knight turned to face him, and he pointed his lance at Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia stood up and roared once more,as if to issue a Challange. This was gonna get ugly. FIGHT! Galacta Knight flew at Dark Gaia with his lance pulled back,poised to strike. Dark Gaia fire a ball of electricity which Galacta knight dodged with ease, finally making it to Dark Gaia, slashing off a small chunk of flesh from the monster's head. Dark Gaia growled in pain,then turing his gaze to The knight who was reponsable for his pain with hatred. Galacta Knight and Dark Gaia unleashed a flurry of lasers and electricity on one anouther. ''' '''Dark Gaia won their little tussle, blasting Galacta knight out of the sky. The knight hit the ground with a thud. Galacta Knight got back up quickly, shook his head/whole body and took to the skys once more, this time flying circles around Drak gaia,shooting the monster in various places with his knight lasers, leaving small cuts and lacerations all of Dark gaia's body. 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Vrokorta